Fuel dispensers typically include a controller configured to handle sensitive payment information received from a user to effect payment for fuel dispensed to the user. The sensitive payment information is usually provided to the fuel dispenser via one or more components, such as a card reader and a PIN pad. Any sensitive payment information received by the PIN pad is generally encrypted and forwarded to the controller regardless of whether the PIN pad uses a separate controller. Because the controller is configured to handle the sensitive payment information, it is usually subject to certain security requirements imposed on devices that handle such information, which may include a certification process. Any changes to the design of the controller typically require recertification, which can be a relatively protracted and expensive process. This process may also impact other functions of the fuel dispensers supported by the controller.